characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fimbles' Trackside Tunes
'''Fimbles' Trackside Tunes '''is SuperMalechi's fan-fiction VHS/DVD Release featuring 28 Children's Favourites songs, two The Railways of Crotoonia episode, four The Railways of Crotoonia Railside Tales episode, one The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, two Barney and Friends episodes, three Friturtoons episodes, eight Chuggington episode, four Fimbles episode and four Thomas and Friends episode. This is distributed by BBC and VCI. Songs #Barney's Anthem #Christmas Vacation #BJ The Really Splendid Dinosaur #Nothing Can Stop Us Now #Yoshi's Seaside Trip #We Make a Team Together #There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away #That's What Friends Are For #Roll Along #Come For The Ride #Let's Go #Summer Holiday #Rules and Regulations #Curve of the World #Accidents Will Happen #Set Friendship In Motion #A Really Useful Engine #Night Train #All the Girls Around the World #Don't Judge A Book by It's Cover #It's Christmas Time #Busy #Trying #Together (Together We Made it Happen) #Monsters Everywhere #Let's Be Brave #The Dream Song #Engine Roll Call (Season 22) Episodes # Casey Jr's Mail Run (The Railways of Crotoonia) # Thomas the Building Engine (The Railways of Crotoonia) # James' Worst Nightmare (Friturtoons) # Tillie's Tricky Travels (The Railways of Crotoonia Railside Tales) # Diesel's Steel Gang (The Railways of Crotoonia Railside Tales) # Beached Wheels (The Railways of Crotoonia Railside Tales) # Cheesy Livi (The Railways of Crotoonia Railside Tales) # Hats Off To BJ! (Barney & Friends) # Barney Saves BJ & Rabbit (Friturtoons) # Gone Fishing! (Barney & Friends) # BJ & Rabbit's Big Fight (Friturtoons) # Rabbit Marks A Spot (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) # Wobbly Wheels (Chuggington) #Brewster Meets the Mayor (Chuggington) #Team Trainee (Chuggington) #Old Puffer Pete’s Tour (Chuggington) #Hodge Can’t Wait (Chuggington) #Quizmaster Hodge (Chuggington) #Record Breaker Koko (Chuggington) #The Chugger Championship (Chuggington) #Rainbow (Fimbles) #Pedal Bin (Fimbles) #Traffic Light (Fimbles) #Glitter (Fimbles) #No Joke for James (Michael Angelis, Thomas and Friends) #Percy and Harold (Ringo Starr, Thomas and Friends) #Bulldog (Michael Angelis, Thomas and Friends) #James and the Express (Ringo Starr, Thomas and Friends) Notes *Thomas Story narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. *Fimbles Story narrated by Roly Mo. *Friturtoons Story narrated by Duane Lawrence. *The Fimbles intro, nameplate sequence (The Railways of Crotoonia, The Roly Mo Show, The Little Engine That Could, Chuggington, Fimbles and Thomas version, 2020) and the Thomas and Friends outro are used together. *James and the Express has the end credits taken from the Strand Home Video/Time Life/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay versions of Thomas Gets Bumped & Other Stories. *The Thomas & Friends Nameplate/Closing theme during the nameplates The Railways of Crotoonia, The Roly Mo Show, The Little Engine That Could, Chuggington, Fimbles and Thomas & Friends outro is taken from the original S1-4 Thomas & Friends episodes. *The front and back covers are yellow. *Distrubuted by BBC and VCI. Bonus Features * 28 Sing Along Songs # Growing Up # All Together Now # I'm Thomas the Tank Engine # Thomas' Christmas Song # Toby # Sir Topham Hatt # Let's Have a Race # Donald's Duck # The Island Song # Boo! Boo! Choo! Choo! # Little Engines # Winter Wonderland # Gone Fishing # Never Overlook a Little Engine # Down By The Docks # Let's Dream # The Steam Team # Harold The Helicopter # The Best Friends Express # Never Never Never Give Up # The Snow Song # It's Great to be an Engine # Every Cloud has a Silver Lining # Five New Engines In The Shed # The Red Balloon # Troublesome Trucks # Salty # The Whistle Song * 28 Bonus Episodes # Tillie to the Rescue (The Railways of Crotoonia) # Tracy the Harbour Engine (The Railways of Crotoonia) # Russ Gets Rollin' (The Railways of Crotoonia Railside Tales) # Thomas & Barney Help BJ (Friturtoons) # Toot's New Friend (Chuggington) # Bubbly Olwin (Chuggington) # Chugger of the Year (Chuggington) # Poor Old Puffer Pete (Chuggington) # Wilson and the Paint Wagon (Chuggington) # Frostini’s Meltdown (Chuggington) # Old Puffer Pete’s Firebox (Chuggington) # Iron Chuggers (Chuggington) # Rock a Bye Chatsworth (Chuggington) # Fault Finder Emery (Chuggington) # Stunt Brewster (Chuggington) # Gold Wheels (Chuggington) # Movie Maker Brewster (Chuggington) # Hodge’s Secret (Chuggington) # Heave Ho Harrison (Chuggington) # Puffer Pete’s Big Show (Chuggington) # Music Box (Fimbles) # Sticky Patch (Fimbles) # Yawn (Fimbles) # Pop Up Book (Fimbles) # Diesel Does It Again (Michael Angelis, Thomas and Friends) # Percy and the Signal (Ringo Starr, Thomas and Friends) # Sleeping Beauty (Michael Angelis, Thomas and Friends) # Thomas and Gordon (Ringo Starr, Thomas and Friends) * 4 The Railways of Crotoonia Meet the Crotoonians # Thomas (VS. Bertie) # Tracy's Heavy Haul # Casey Jr's Trick # Tillie and the Troublesome Trucks Opening Credits *FIMBLES *Based on The Railway Series by The REV.W.AWDRY *Adaptation by BRITT ALLCROFT *FIMBLES' TRACKSIDE TUNES *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Storyteller RINGO STARR & MICHAEL ANGELIS *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Directed by DAVID MITTON Opening Previews #Now Avaliable On Home Video screen #Friturtoons Video Collection Promo #Paramount Home Video logo #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning #BBC logo (opening) #VCI logo #Friturtoons Productions logo #Fimbles Intro #First few seconds of Barney's Anthem Closing Previews #Last few seconds of James and the Express #Thomas Gets Bumped & Other Stories Outro #BBC logo (ending) #VCI logo VHS/DVD Artwork Front Cover Back Cover Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas